Stray Letter
by Tsumugi Eternity
Summary: 2nd letter: A tale of a snake which voluntarily suck a venom from its rival
1. 1st Letter

It may be ludicrous for me to write at such time in the year, moreover as the matter of fact that I can easily talk to you anytime I desire. Technology is various at this era. Despite of that, what come out from this mouth is most certainly unreachable to your ears.

Can you remember the time when you stated clearly how you hate my way of speaking? You are not the first one to say that, for even my family couldn't smile at my presence because of it. Yet you changed. Your opinion changed. I hate hesitation, but yours is one thing I'm grateful of for as long as I play tennis.

You praised my way of predicting. You flatter my pride. The _eyes_ of the _future_, you had called me once. I devour the title voraciously, and spew something so assorted that it has not come to uniformity until now.

I deeply crave for the ability you titled me to wane onto my blood, through the depth of each vein in this body. I may predict, but not even once, I am allowed to peek at a second earlier. I may not end up being in this white confinement, staring at the clock similar to my ten years younger self.

The batteries inside sure ran long, don't you think? Made of chemicals, it can make a vessel work for years in its miniscule form. At a size of a heart, how long do you think a clock will last? Ah- I didn't intend to arouse your memories. Forgive me if I do.

I used to think the idea of your chemophobia incomprehensible. They are articles that made the world go round. I may have to take them back, accompanied with another apology for bringing several awful memories up. This is the reason why I choose to let this black ink carries my thoughts to you.

While you earned a chemophobia from your visit here, I drank myself a mechanophobia. Not quite, I'm just paranoid. At this state, I come to appreciate melodious music. Ironic isn't it, that whilst I prefer bland food, I despite bland tone to the core of the earth.

We have made our way to victory together, twice on accordance to that. The title Demon was bestowed upon the three of us. The name bears the meaning of an evil supernatural being. Preposterous as it may sound, can you please think of me as such? After all, I have been responsible as the third member of the team. I wanted to laugh when thinking that I actually repeat my mistake 4 years ago. Me, who is supposed to be a perfect learner.

Anyway, I just want to talk about the tennis teams' routine. For the sake of the third consecutives victory, you may find several routines that I'm sending over worth enough to help.

And may I suggest you to plant a lotus in your garden? It is a bland and hidrofit plant, on contrary to your previous collection, but I really wish to see your garden with an addition of lotus in it.

Until we meet again.

**xxx**

_The tone is getting shorter as I put this pen down._

_Ah, I haven't written to him yet._

_I guess I'll be repeating the same mistake thrice then._

**_Beep-beep-beep_**

_Hey, the bland tone actually serves as a lullaby this one last time._

_I'm falling into the darkness. Is it because I have my eyes closed? Should I open them?_

_No. These brown orbs must stay behind these lids, even until I can no longer open them._

_Because the image of you is the only thing I want to bring along._

**_Beeeepp..._**

And the never ending lullaby accompany him to his end.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is rather ridiculous. I'm not really good with words, and voila! I have to go back and fro to find several 'big' words. Urgh!<strong>

**When Saturday came, I was like "Yay! Time to write KoT!", only to stuck staring at the screen, all ideas left at my hometown. I planned on writing several one-shots, only to find them time-consuming. And so, with only two hours left before my beauty sleep, I desperately write this. (I'm so NOT going on hiatus!)**

**If you want another letter from anyone to anyone, please write it in your review(please specify who's writing to who). I'll be glad to erase the word 'complete' above. Writing this is rather fun, and less time-consuming.**

**So review guys! And try to guess who's writing for who! (It's really obvious)**

**P.S: And yeah, this letter is slightly AU, and based on a fic titled paper plane or something like that (I'm sorry! I forgot to bookmark it, and now I can't find it!) .**


	2. 2nd Letter

**Warning: confusing AU (Or rather another possible event that may and did occur)**

* * *

><p>Hey.<p>

I can't believe that I'll be writing this to _you_, of all people. There are the wonders of technology, but with you being you, I bet my coupons to my favorite hamburger stall that you would just crush them during your hellish training session. Haha, I can't tell you how much I would like to see your face when you read this letter. Well, you can take it anyway. It's not like I'll be using it anytime soon.

Don't crumple this letter and throw it away, you just can't. Asides from those letter I wrote in school, this will be my first and last letter. So don't you dare let this masterpiece go to waste!

Okay...It has been a depressing month indeed. On one day, I simply enjoyed our training (of course it would have been better without you, idiot!) and the next second, hell descended on earth. When mother died, the sphere that is my life cracked. But that is all. I hoped that that will be everything. I hoped- no, hope that it will stop there.

Irony is a sick bastard.

Father, brother, sister, and even my neighbours joined mother one by one. They were not a beautiful sight. Unlike in movies where humans died peacefully in their sleep, every each one of them died with wrinkled skin, pale complexion, lost sanity, and dissipating self-control.

And the worst of all: their blood curling scream. Those agonizing scream, in every each occasion. The scream that marked their departure from earth to a better place. A better place indeed.

Now, this story has never been heard by anyone but those who also hear every each of those agonizing scream. Death is common, but there is nothing common with the death of people around me. Too absurd. Too rare. Hence it was confidential. Police and scientist raided my house in any given time, for any given duration. This was why I skipped training for days- I never completely attended school throughout that duration of time.

By now, I swear you are wondering why I send you a letter to tell you all of this. Well, this sappy tradegy is not something pleasant to be shared with anyone. I never meant to tell you a single event of this. Won't it better for me to disappear as a 'pig'?

That was what I planned on doing, before you did what you did yesterday. You have always been a by-passer along with everyone else, and I am perfectly fine with it. You were oblivious to the chaos encircling me.

Then the darkness in my sphere of life started to seep out the growing cracks. I was no longer able to contain it. Neither are the doctors.

I am sure you are well-informed by now how I am inflicted by this unknown disease. What you never know, was that how this disease took everyone else's lives. It came to light only recently that this disease is transmittable by skin contact. Nurses have sacrificed their lives to discover this disease. And now here I am, isolated in this glass prison like a pig.

There is the history of my life throughout this month. Yes, the purpose of this letter is to inform you of all the history behind the trouble you tangled yourself into. Pass it to Inui-senpai if you will, I don't care. Just hopefully you won't end up being a hero in the dark.

You never visited me once until yesterday, unlike the other members. Surprisingly, that one visit is the best one I have so far, as much as I hate to admit it. Thank you for what you did yesterday, for not simply gazing through the wall with those pitying eyes as if they will feed me. Thank you, for being the only one who broke it to let me eat. I appreciate that crappy-tasting hamburger you gave me (as if I still have my bud taste intact). Or else, I would have died from starvation rather than the disease.

* * *

><p><em>The letter ended with a signature. However, it was imbued with sporadic water stain. Moreover there was an abstract scribbling on top with an ink so dark and power so great that it created a hole with ink stain all over it.<em>

_Something was scribbled at the bottom of the letter, where there was a small blank space adjacent to the missing signature._

_It was far more illegible and disordered compared to the previous written piece._

* * *

><p><em>Why?! Why?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!<em>

That tea cup. You have prepared it, haven't you you sick nurse! You must be so disgusted of this wrinking old geezer that you exterminate all in contact with me! What did you put there, that is strong enough to kill a _viper_?! Give me one, and let's have a champaign!

You who came to hug me... That warmth of your body...Why did you have to embrace the floor afterwards?! _Why..._You are supposed to be poisonous, then why do you leave me because of poison because you're trying to take my poison away?

Am I alone now? Will anyone ever get in contact with me anymore now? Will I ever get to eat anything anymore? Ahh...my head hurts. This can't be happening, it just can't.

_Mamushi..._

_Just you wait. I'll send this letter to you personally._

* * *

><p><strong>In case if you're wondering about the previous letter,it's from Yanagi to Yukimura.<strong>

**As for this one...It should be clear enough :D**

**The last part of the letter may be weird. It is insanity. It's because of the illness, this made-up disease that ignores time and space to take effect.**

**It may be confusing since it's AU. But well...hope that you enjoyed this piece.**

**Please do tell me what characters do you want me to write a letter of next. Until then, see you~**


End file.
